The present disclosure relates to light emitting devices.
A light emitting diode module having a mounting board, a plurality of light emitting diode chips mounted on the mounting board, a dam member surrounding the plurality of light emitting diode chips, and a phosphor layer disposed in the area surrounded by the dam member have been known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-118284. The dam member is formed by applying and curing a resin material on the mounting board. The area surrounded by the dam member is an emission surface of the light emitting diode module, which is rectangular in shape in a plan view.